


Being Petty

by booksindalibrary



Series: KHR rare pair week 2k18 [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bodyguard, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Ten Years Later, hacker extraordinare haru, i'm warning you now, kidnapping gone wrong as well tbh, xanxus swears a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: Ten years later, Haru is a hacker and Xanxus is Xanxus. They meet. Stuff happens.





	Being Petty

“So you're the brat's girl, huh.”

Haru only glared at him, then turned away.

“Oi,” he said, irritated now. “Answer. It'll make this shit easier.”

“Haru doesn't want to talk to a kidnapper,” she complained, poking her tongue out.

“Look, trash,” Xanxus said impatiently. “Do you really want to fuck with a group of assassins? I'm armed, you're handcuffed, we're in a moving car, this shit ain't gonna go well for you.”

“Haru-”

“I.”

Haru paused, looking at him. “What?”

“It's not unheard of in Japanese, to refer to yourself in third person. But in Italian, it's even weirder. Stop it.”

“Hahi! Haru'll speak however Haru wants, desu.”

“Fucking-” Xanxus let out a series of expletives, before kicking the back of the driver's seat. On cue, the glass separating the passengers and the driver scrolled down.

Boss?” Levi asked, glancing at Haru nervously.

“Get the bag ready. I'm throwing this girl in the ocean.”

“Boss,” Levi said nervously, already cringing away from him. “W-We need the leverage over Ts- the brat.”.

Xanxus swore again. “You think I don't fuckin' know that? We just don't tell him she's dead.”

“Hahi! I'm not even Tsuna's girl, as you put it.”

Xanxus paused. “What?”

Levi stared at her, silently asking her not to continue. The driver kept facing forward rigidly, clearly hating that he's the one given this task.

“Tsuna-san likes Kyoko-chan, not me.”

“You called yourself his future wife,” Xanxus said blankly.

“That's just because I like him,” Haru said, pouting.

“Fuckin' hell,” Xanxus said, leaning back. “Why the fuck didn't you say that before?”

“You gagged me. Before that, I was knocked out.”

Xanxus grunted.

“Haru wants to be let go, now.”

“You should say please, y'know.”

“Why do you even want to get back at Tsuna?”

“For fun,” Xanxus smirked. “I just wanted to see the brat squirm.”

Haru paused at this. “Why?”

Xanxus frowned, not looking at her. “Scroll the glass back up,” he told Levi, who obeyed.

“Tsuna-san said you were supposed to be the next boss. But I don't understand why you'd want to get back at him three years after the fact.”

“I'm being petty.”

“Kidnapping isn't exactly petty.”

“For an assassin, it is. Anyway – who the fuck's Kyoko?”

“She showed up at one of the ring battles.”

“You're surprisingly well-informed,” Xanxus noted.

“I'm-!”

“Boss.” The glass scrolled back down, and Levi handed a phone over. Xanxus glared at it, then answered the call.

Haru couldn't hear what was being said, but it made Xanxus's expression darken.

“You fucking brat. Why-?”

Haru assumed it was Tsuna who was calling, given the way Xanxus seemed to look more and more angry as time went by. She squirmed in her seat as the call continued.

“You shitty Decimo,” Xanxus said softly. “Fine. Don't expect me to do this for you again.” He hung up and handed the phone back to Levi, then snapped his fingers.

“Head towards Varia Headquarters,” he ordered. “Change of plans. Apparently we're now required to guard this girl.”

“Guard?” Levi blurted out before Haru could say it.

“Haru doesn't need guarding!”

“Whatever you know, the enemy wants,” Xanxus said flatly. “So Varia's on guard duty.”

“What Haru knows?”

Xanxus rolled his eyes. “That USB you have.” He held out his hand.

“I don't have anything like that on me.”

“Girl...”

“I-!”

“There's footage of you going into the computer.”

Haru froze, then pouted. “I thought I turned off the cameras,” she complained. “You have to uncuff me if you want me to get it out.”

“Stop fucking around. You uncuffed yourself while the brat was calling.”

Haru pouted some more, and the sound of the metal handcuffs falling away signalled she was indeed free. “Haru thinks you're a bully,” she told Xanxus.

“Why the fuck you'd decide to steal so blatantly from an enemy is beyond me,” Xanxus snapped back.

“Haru was trying to help Vongola!”

“Starting a war between two mafia families isn't helping.”

Haru stared at Xanxus, appalled. “A war? Haru started a war?”

“Haru did start a war,” Xanxus agreed. “Well done, brat.”

* * *

“What Flames have you got?”

Haru looked innocent. “Flames?”

“I know you know what they are,” Xanxus said, propping his feet up on his desk. He took a swing from the bottle of whiskey, eyeing her. Xanxus had been looking after her wellbeing for two weeks now, and both were incredibly bored. Xanxus was itching to shoot someone, but none were coming for her. “Answer.”

“Cloud,” she said with a pout.

Xanxus frowned. “Huh. I didn't expect that.”

“What did you think Haru would have?”

“Lightning,” he guessed. “Or something like that. Not...”

“Do Clouds normally behave differently?”

Xanxus shrugged. “Flames don't usually come from personality, nor do they affect behaviour.”

“Are there cases...?”

“Mine,” Xanxus said. “Apparently I was so fuckin' angry, I ended up getting Wrath Flames.”

Haru blinked.

Xanxus shrugged again. “Not that it did me any favours.”

* * *

“Fucking—I passed Go, gimme my two hundred.”

“You have to pay Haru rent worth two hundred anyway! Why bother?”

“Fucking-”

Xanxus fired his guns.

* * *

“Haru doesn't want to get into a drinking contest with you.”

“What else is there to do?”

“It's been two months, surely it's all been figured out?”

* * *

“That loud one hasn't stopped by recently.”

“That shitty shark-”

* * *

“Haru-”

“No.”

* * *

Haru and Xanxus both jerked up when the phone went off. They'd dozed off in front of the fire, Xanxus slightly intoxicated and Haru drunk off hot cocoa. In front of them lay strewn chess pieces, the white king piece slightly melted.

“Hello, Xanxus.”

Xanxus waited impatiently for the Decimo to speak.

“All clear.”

“It took you six months to deal with the fucking mess? You couldn't even fuckin' deal with those shit-eating losers? You-”

“We forgot about you,” Tsuna blurted out in the middle of his tirade.

Haru watched Xanxus fall deadly still, covering her ears for the incoming shout. She wondered how many new Italian curses she'll learn from this.

“ _You worthless--!”_

* * *

“Did you hate spending time with Haru that much?”

Xanxus frowned, turning to look at her. “Huh?”

“You yelled a lot. Was Haru that annoying?” Haru cast her eyes down.

“I'm more annoyed I spent a good three months doing nothing when I could've been helping. And I don't buy this whole _forgetting_ thing. Why they'd want us to be in the same building together for so long, though...”

Haru considered it. “Well, you don't have a Cloud, do you?”

“I don't,” Xanxus allowed.

“How about me, then?”

Xanxus glared. “No.”

“But-”

“ _No._ ”

“Don't you need someone who knows how to hack?”

Xanxus froze, then cursed violently. She got him.

 


End file.
